


Wont Be Coddled

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Hand Jobs, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Mack has found a wonderful way to help Fitz deal with the brain damage. It took a little convincing.





	1. Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching season two of S.H.E.I.L.D and now here we are. Still mad about Ward shaving his beard and hair. And now Trip? Furious. Absolutely furious. Anyways this will have my attention for a little while but I hope you enjoy! Comment and let me know your thoughts

Fitz was tapping his fingers against the counter top staring at the blue prints. He could understand everything he was reading. It made sense. The issue was he couldn't verbally explain it out loud. It was like his tongue was made out of lead or something. His breathing would momentarily stop whenever he focused to hard on trying to say a word. And only one hand was steady to write. But writing was just like talking. He went to do it and he sort of just...short circuited. With an angry shout he throws the papers off to the side. It clatters at the feet of his current baby sitter. 

Mack raises an eyebrow watching Fitz sigh and turn on the spot. The older man folds his arms and leans against the door way waiting. It took a moment. Fitz was muttering under his breath squeezing his eyes shut on certain words. Like normal anytime Fitz tried to get Mack to help him find words, the bastard would just spout of random nonsense. No he wasn't talking about a pen.  _No_ he was not talking about paper. Not tech either. Jesus it was so frustrating. A new bubble of hatred rises in him thinking about why he's this way now. Why everyone looks at him like something that's about to shatter. Mack puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder getting him to sigh. Well...not everyone. He smiles up at his new friend apologetically and continues trying to form the words he was looking for. 

"I got an idea for you." Fitz turns making a sarcastic smile in his direction. 

"Really because I would love to eruh...uhm...erm.." He snaps his fingers a couple of times blinking at the ground, "Here it." He finally chokes out pointing at Mack. He smirks moving to tower over Fitz. 

"I think you can't form words because you're too busy focusing on them. So, how about we try an experiment, for science, to see if distracting you will help?" Fitz rolls the idea around in his head for a moment. Sounded like complete bollocks if you asked him. But he probably wouldn't be able to say it. So he shrugs.

"Yeah, alright...okay." Fitz fiddles with the hem of his sleeve not quite looking at Mack. "So erm, wha-what did you have in mi-" Fitz was cut off by Mack swooping down and claiming Fitz's mouth with his own. He was startled enough not to react for a second; but then Mack's hand was slipping under his shirt tracing circles with his thumbs on Fitz's hip bones. The motion sent a jolt straight to his cock making him half hard faster than he thought possible. With a muffled gasp Fitz pulls back bumping into the table knocking some ICER cartridges to the ground. "I-oh shit, that's um." Mack instantly backed off, stepping away with his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, sorry. It was worth a shot. Thought maybe you'd like the distraction. If I've read this wrong then it's my bad man. Y'know, I'm sorry. I'm not the type to force you." Fitz nods feeling his face burn red as he scrambles to pick up the mess. Mack hesitates for a moment before squatting down to help him. "Sorry. I should have warned you or something. I guess I was just afraid you wouldn't want to try it at all. But hey," They stand up together setting their arm loads down, "now I know. If I make you uncomfortable now and you want someone else working in here with you just let me know." Mack smiles softly before turning to leave. He made it to the door before Fitz found his voice, and the words.

"I don't..." Mack pauses looking over his shoulder. Fitz scratches the side of his head nervously, "Um...I don't want another lab partner...you know...yet..." He admits quietly. Mack smiles at him turning around fully.

"So, we're just going to act like this never happened?" Fitz folds his arms shifting around staring at the ground as he chews his lip.

"Um, well...I mean...or we can record the results..." He says offhandedly. Mack's eyes widen slightly.

"You're serious?" Fitz clears his throat wondering how he was going to adjust his pants discreetly while trying to find the right answer for this. He shrugs at his teammate. The silence leads to him sighing glancing up through his eye lashes.

"Co-couldn't hurt. Could it?" Mack smiles striding over.

"No, no it couldn't." He wraps Fitz up in his arms pulling him close going in for another kiss before he stops, "Unless you want it to." Fitz rolls his eyes pushing himself up on tip toes to mesh their lips together shutting him up. What did he look like? Ward?


	2. Testing Boundries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Mack test the waters of their newest experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show is so mean to Fitz. All he wants is some friends. I hate that they keep writing it so he's alone.

"Is this ok?"

"Yeah ah, that uh, that feels good."

"Good. How's that?"

"Ah-oh um, yes bu-but um." The two of them sigh, Mack pulling away to sit on his heels Fitz to sit up on his elbows blushing but looking frustrated. The past few days the two of them have been working slowly. Building up to the full rolling around in the sheets. He had started to keep a digital journal but then thought different about it. So he did something unusual; he wrote it down on paper. A notebook tucked underneath his mattress on The Bus where they've been sneaking off to do stuff like this. 

"I'm not a mind reader Fitz. Take your time but tell me what I'm doing wrong." Fitz closes his eyes taking a deep breath. He was terrified that he wasn't going to be able to express this correctly without hurting Mack's feelings. It wasn't that Mack was terrible. Hell Mack was wonderful at what he did. And so far the data testing was going in favor of their hypothesis. When Fitz was dazed out in lust, or pleasure or that first post-orgasm high: words were as easy as ever. It was like he was himself again. He was also getting better outside the bedroom, which his only theory on that was their testing was overlapping into the rest of his psyche or whatever. His damaged brain cells seemed to forget they were broken or maybe they were healing which seemed illogical but- "Hey," Mack snaps his fingers a few times, "Focus here. Tell me what to do." Fitz blinks a few times before giving him a sheepish grin. Right. 

"Sorry, I was just..." He grimaces the words tangling on his tongue. He groans frustrated digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Oh what the bloody fuck?" He gasps eyes popping open as his hands fall to his sheets gripping them tightly. Mack had apparently decided to help, and was currently tracing the veins on the underside of Fitz's cock with his tongue. Mack smiles a little motioning for Fitz to continue. "Oh fuckin' hell." His head falls back against the pillow with a low moan his accent making his cursing sound like 'fock'. Mack wonders if Fitz knows his legs spread wider or not. 

"What's wrong Leo? You don't like this?" Mack wraps his hand around him getting Fitz to arch his hips off the bed with a whimper. "Sounds to me like you like this." Fitz's breath hitches a little when Mack starts stroking. "Tell me Leo, is it-"

"Jesus fuck Mack shut the hell up! You're constant questioning is distracting as hell! I just want to fuck! If you want to do something with your mouth put my dick in it!" Fitz's breathing was labored after his, rather loud, ranting while Mack stared in shock. He usually wasn't told to stop talking during stuff like this. The partners he had were never good with sexy talk so Mack usually took care of that; but that had to have been the hottest thing he has ever heard. Mack tilts his head nodding a little before slipping Fitz's erection down his throat. 

Fitz hisses setting one foot flat on the floor and the other on the bed. Mack swirls his tongue the same time he hollows out his cheeks intently watching Fitz. The slew of cussing, out of Fitz's mouth was awe inspiring. And not a stutter either. Mack hums contently enjoying the thought of helping Leo. And the taste of the pre-cum that he was able to flick off of the head. Mack's own cock was already straining against his jeans painfully as he pumped Fitz, with one hand on his dick Mack lets his free hand caress Fitz's thighs encouraging them to spread. One thing that he doesn't think he will ever get enough of was the way he could make Fitz's legs shake. Slowly he slides off of Fitz loving the way Fitz chases his mouth, mewling.

"Please don't start talking, please don't stop." Mack pushes off the ground bending Fitz's legs and spreading his cheeks in one swift motion. He smirks down settling his knees on the bed at Fitz's confused expression. Instead of explaining he simply dips his head and starts lavishing his tongue against Fitz's entrance. Leo gasps loudly his ankles tucking into Mack's sides. "Oh fuck me, Mack!" Patience was something Mack had plenty of, and something Fitz had very little of. It all seemed to evaporate when he was aroused. Something he was sure to make Fitz write down in that diary thing. "Nononononono. Please. Please I'm close. Mack please." He'd be lying if said he didn't love it when Fitz begged him. 

Remaining silent he reaches over Fitz and grabs their lube from the shelf coating two fingers never lifting his head. His tongue skillfully pushed its way past the tight outer muscles causing Fitz to keen and pull backwards a little his cock twitches starting to leak the very thought of what was about to happen to him driving him mad. Mack winks at him when Leo shot him a glare. Bastard thought he was so smart. Staying all silent like he was told to. Fitz licks his lips debating on what to do. It was hard to think about much anything else when Mack was teasing his fingers against his puckering hole. Fitz was shivering at the sensation eager for more. The past few days have been simple barrier breaking. Fitz squeezes his eyes shut ignoring the memories and focusing on the now. It was surprisingly easy once Mack stopped being an ass and managed to start working digits in. He was squirming, trying to get Mack to thrust his hand instead of just scissoring.

"Hm?" Mack grins down at him refusing to break his new found vow of silence. Fitz pulls his own hair in aggravation before he shouts. 

"Would ya  _please_ stop replace your hand with your goddamned cock?!" Mack wasted no time; dropping Fitz onto the bed quickly undoing his jeans sighing in relief. The lube was utilized just as fast coating himself thoroughly. 

"Tell me if I hurt you." He couldn't help but whisper as he started pushing his way inside the smaller man. Fitz hisses at the burn somehow finding himself smiling. He reaches out and wraps his arms around Mack's shoulders pulling himself up for a heated kiss. Mack moans bottoming out after what feels like eternity. Fitz was shaking, clinging with a broken sob. 

"Oh God Mack,  _move_. I need you to fuckin' move!" He demands digging his heals in Mack's lower back. Mack buries his face in the crook of Fitz's neck testing out a small thrust. "I will not  ** _break_** _damn you!_ I can't stand it please, I know what I want and I know how to say it now please fuck me." 

It was no holds bars at that point. Mack's hips snap into a quick pace gripping Fitz tight enough to bruise. He never thought he would relish in it. Yet the more Mack moved the more Fitz screams encouragement. He's never been the bottom before. Hell never been with a man before; but Mack was hitting some sort bundle of nerves deep inside of him and Fitz couldn't help the sudden tightening of his balls. He tried to warn Mack but the older man silences him, covering his mouth with a large hand putting more force into his thrusts mesmerized by the way Fitz convulses beneath him. The way his cock twitches shooting white spurts across their chests. Mack stutters to a halt spilling inside Fitz with a rather animal like roar. The two collapse together, panting both a little stunned.

"Damn Fitz I-"

"Leo." He blurts out flinching as Mack pulls out of him. 

"What?" Mack was worried he was talking nonsense again and that all of this was the opposite of helpful.

"Call me Leo. I  _think_ we have reached that point." The two chuckle breathlessly. Nodding he kisses the side of Fitz's face.

"Leo. I like how it sounds.  _Leo_. Can you tell me your thoughts on our experiment?" He asks preening with pride at the peaceful look on the little man's face.

"Hmm, well to be perfectly honest I'm nervous because you really seem to like me how I am, but other than that I definitely think it's working in our favor and should one hundred percent be continued for more research." Mack pulls back a little looking at him startled. That was the most words he's ever heard fall from his mouth at once without a pause.

"Yes sir." 


End file.
